Leaving
by Lenay
Summary: Traducción: John encuentra a Irene Adler y a Sherlock Holmes en más de una situación comprometedora. ¿Dejará el 221B de la calle Baker, o no?


**Autor**: sherlocked-x

**Link**: /s/8036272/1/

**Traducción autorizada**.

* * *

**Leaving**

Irene Adler y sus costumbres insanas, las maneras en que la _dominatrix_ parecía bajar el normalmente _casado–con–su–trabajo_ de Sherlock Holmes hasta sus rodillas, fue lo que comenzó todo. Como si verla frente a Sherlock, desnuda, no fuera suficiente. _La Mujer_ tenía que ir y poner al único Detective Consultor en una depresión de seis meses. Eso, John lo podía aguantar, incluso, puede mantener en secreto su celos cada vez que el maldito móvil de compañero gime. Pero _esto_, la cercanía inconfundible de los labios de Irene en la mejilla de Sherlock, entonces fue como si una bofetada resonara en la cabeza de John... era _demasiado_. La taza cayó con un _golpe_ _sordo_ cuando la puso con demasiada fuerza y empujó la silla hacia atrás. No había ninguna razón para que tuviera que presenciar esas desgarradoras muestras de afecto, y no había duda de que su presencia no sería necesaria a corto plazo. Estaba en lo cierto -Sherlock ni si quiera notó su partida.

Irene levantó una ceja ante la precipitada huida de John, antes de tomar el asiento que había dejado vacante —Realmente, Sherlock— dijo en un tono divertido —¿no puedes ver lo mal que lo está tomando?.

El detective deslizó el móvil hacia ella —¿Qué tiene que ver John en todo esto?— contestó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Bueno, para empezar, podrías dejar de ser tan obtuso y darte cuenta de cuánto te atrae. En segundo lugar, no lo niegues, Sr. Holmes, pero sé que sientes lo mismo hacia él. No estoy ciega, sabes, pero diría que tú lo estás— Irene dijo, deslizando su teléfono en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Como sea, te dejaré con tus reflexiones, querido. ¡Adiós!— desapareció con una sonrisa, dejando el eco de sus pasos mientras se alejaba. Sherlock miró por la ventana mientras el coche desapareció por la esquina.

Días después del pequeño accidente, John pasó por un Tesco cerca del trabajo y decidió comprar algo de comida. Dios sabe que las únicas cosas en la nevera eran diferentes partes de cuerpos de la morgue.

_Estoy en un Tesco. ¿Quieres algo? –JW_

Al no recibir respuesta, arrojó un frasco de mermelada, una hogaza de pan y unos cuantos más para la cena antes de ir camino hacia el 221B. Lo que lo recibió al llegar, sin embargo, no era ciertamente lo que tenía en mente. Irene Adler estaba inclinada hacia Sherlock, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, por lo que podía ver, y al parecer, su compañero no tenía ninguna intención de rechazar los avances de _La Mujer_. Asumiendo un aire de lo que esperaba fuera indiferencia, abrió la puerta y se fue directamente a la cocina —Hay mermelada y pan por si ustedes quieren algo para comer. Estaré en mi habitación— y con eso, se apresuró a evitar el escozor de sus ojos. Cuando bajó a cenar, Irene se había ido y Sherlock nunca trajo a colación el incidente.

Al día siguiente, Sherlock notó que la sección de Bienes Raíces faltaba en el periódico. Apartó el pensamiento y continuó como siempre había estado pasando sus días aburridos, componiendo una pieza y tratando de descifrar el candado del teléfono de Irene. De hecho, ni si quiera lo volvió a pensar, hasta que se encontró con que John cargaba una maleta hasta la sala, una semana después. La expresión en su rostro era de sorpresa y John se encontró forzando una sonrisa. ¿Quién sabía que el gran Sherlock Holmes aún tenía algunas células en él que no se gastaron al deducir cada acción en el mundo?

—¿John? ¿A dónde vas?— Sherlock preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Estaba seguro de que el doctor no tenía nada planeado con su familia. Harry nunca lo llama, tampoco. Era demasiado curioso. —Me voy del 221B, Sherlock— fue la respuesta —ya le di mi pago de este mes a la Sra. Hudson— aquí, John se interrumpe para sacudir sus zapatos contra la alfombra. —Fue una estancia estupenda y te doy las gracias por todo.

—¿Pero por qué te vas?— fue el gemido petulante que salió e Sherlock, su cara lo miraba extrañamente vulnerable, tanto que John quería tocarlo. Pero no podía. No lo _haría_.

—Estos últimos días, Sherlock, en realidad no han sido muy buenos para mí. No puedo seguir con esto, pretender estar bien con todo lo que está pasando. Tengo que proteger mi propia dignidad, ya sabes, y es demasiado. No puedo competir con Irene Adler, y no quiero que se revuelquen en mi propia miseria por estar aquí y verlos— tomó una profunda y acabada inhalación —básicamente, te estoy diciendo que te amo, Sr. Holmes, y no puedo quedarme en el mismo piso que tu porque no puedo soportar el hecho de que no _puedo_ estar contigo.

_Oh. ¡OH! _Los ojos de Sherlock giraron bruscamente hacia la cara roja -como un tomate de John, observando cómo el hombre parecía estar incómodo después de semejante confesión. Sintió su rostro ruborizarse de alegría, pero John lo malinterpretó todo y lo tomó como una señal de disgusto. Se abrió paso entre Sherlock, con su expresión facial claramente retratando su dolor.

—John, espera, por favor— rogó Sherlock, y el doctor suspiró, volteando a verlo. —Por favor, no me dejes— continuó el hombre.

—Lo siento, Sherlock— respondió John. Al no tener otra opción, el detective consultor se dirigió hacia John y le robó un beso al doctor. ¡Oh, era perfecto! Los labios en forma de corazón de Sherlock encajaban perfectamente contra la boca de John, y cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el de John, pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del otro. Todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que Sherlock fue apartado por dos fuertes manos —¡Qué crees que estás _haciendo_!— escupió John, lívido. La expresión en el rostro de Sherlock era de total confusión —Te estaba besando John, y te gustó— respondió —es lo que dos personas que se aman hacen, ¿no es así?

—¿Tú... m-me amas?— John preguntó, con sus ojos cada vez más amplios. Finalmente comprendiendo, Sherlock tiró de él en un abrazo y contesto con un bufido.

—Por supuesto que sí. Irene fue muy insistente sobre mi confesión, pero siempre le resté importancia. Nunca imaginé que llegaría a esto, John— en contra de su voluntad, John estalló en risas, hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Sherlock.

—Oh, Dios, Sherlock. Que tontos y obstinados somos.

—Ahora, basta de esa tontería de irte. No soy _nada_ sin ti, John. No creo que poder soportarlo si te vas— Sherlock declaró, presionando un casto beso en la sien del hombre. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza alrededor de la bata de Sherlock, John le observó y respondió:

—No voy a dejarte, te lo prometo. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Al parecer, eso fue suficiente para que Sherlock Holmes arrastrara a su compañero a su habitación y se pusiera a hacer cosas muy, _muy_ traviesas con él.

Y fue al día después de eso, que Irene Adler recibió un mensaje que la hizo sentirse tanto triste como feliz.

_Gracias, Srita. Adler. Sherlock puede ser un murciélago muy ciego_._ –JW_


End file.
